This invention relates to a new and improved process and apparatus for removing or killing algae in fish tanks, and may also have similar use in hot tub spas, water ponds, slews, cooling towers, and the like, besides functioning as a filter in these environments. The process and apparatus of this invention are particularly suited to continuous recycle filtering, and for neutralizing algae in fish tanks of fairly large size such as fifty gallons of water and which are useful for holding ornamental or other types of fish.
Typical publications concerning water purification as it affects the removal of algae are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,728; 4,056,474; 4,257,352; 5,232,582; 5,749,181; 5,788,858; 5,849,284; and, 5,879,565. However, none of these patents disclose an effective, inexpensive and simple system for neutralizing algae in a fish tank and for simultaneously filtering water therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,858 discloses the use of brass in a reticulated form to dechlorinate water having a high degree of chlorination, which may be obtained from an emergency source such as a swimming pool. Not only does the patent state that the dechlorination process causes the brass to decompose into copper oxide and zinc chloride, but this type of water source is too highly chlorinated for use in a fish tank.